Act Of Consecration
by Reddwarfer
Summary: It only takes a moment for something to become an obsession. Nothing should come between soulmates, and Edward is prepared to do anything to prove it. An AH, dark romance. Canon pairings. Loosely follows canon.
1. The Walls My Father Built

Prologue:

There are motivations behind every decision, every choice, every action. Whether it be cooking dinner or asking someone on date or extinguishing someone's life with your bare hands, there's a primary reason behind each of them. Some people assume others act for love, money, greed, need, or any of those things. They're not completely off base, but they are wrong. Everything and everyone is motivated by one thing and one thing only: Fear.

It's not desire that drives a man to pursue a woman. It's fear that someone else will get there first. It's not greed that drives someone to make money without concern for ethics. It's fear of not having enough, not being able to compete with a rival, not being able to win.

Hunger—whether it be for someone or something—is nothing more than the fear of starvation.

As I hold Bella, asleep, in my arms, I know that this is true. My actions have been guided by nothing but since we met nine months ago. My fears drove me—still drive me—more than anything else. Fear of Bella rejecting me, fear of losing her to any number of things from other men to acts of God to my own foolish nature, fear of never being enough, fear of her leaving me…To prevent it from paralyzing me, I let it guide me. If I fear her rejecting me, I become whatever it is that she wants. If I fear for her safety, I do anything to protect her. If I fear losing her to someone else, I do anything and everything to make her mine.

"Edward," she whispers, snuggling against my chest. Not for the first—or the last—time, the full force of how much I love this woman surrounds me, makes it hard to breathe. Her perfection overwhelms me. I'll gladly let it suffocate me so long as she's mine.

I hold her more closely and stare out the window. I'm not sure what time it is but it is still dark. Every second that passes leads me closer to the time in which the worst of my fears will be a memory. Soon, there will be nothing anyone can do to take her away from me. And everything that has brought us to this moment will have been worth it.

Chapter 1: The Walls My Father Built

It was raining. Again. I looked away from the windows, bored, and instead over the pile of untouched homework on my desk and pondered whether it was worth the effort to get up and start it, knowing that lack of intellectual stimulation would scarcely justify the physical exertion. There were only five days left of school before summer vacation. I didn't think I could handle much more than that. At least during summer, there were no annoyingly persistent high school girls with their shameless and inept attempts at flirting. I only had to suffer through one more mind-numbingly dull year of high school and then I was free to go to any college I wanted and perhaps those classes wouldn't leave me bored after five minutes.

Blindly, I reached for the remote to my sound system. Perhaps some music would alleviate the boredom, even if for only a moment. Chris Cornell's voice filled the room and I allowed my mind to drift from the unfinished homework, the unwashed laundry, and the unrelenting weather outside to fantasies of graduate school.

Neither of my parents would be pleased to see me waste my time this way. And, normally, neither would I. However, lately, it seemed harder to muster the appropriate enthusiasm for much of anything.

Somewhere between Cornell falling on black days and the day he tried to live, I managed to finish the damned homework. It wasn't pretty to listen to my mother if she caught me at dinner still needing to do it.

"Edward!" I looked up to see my twin sister, Alice, standing in my doorway with an amused smile on her face. I was surprised that she was acting so pleasantly. We argued the last three times we spoke.

She came in my room without waiting for an invitation, but I said nothing about it. I was free to do the same, but no power on earth could make me enter the evil lair that doubled as her bedroom sans blackmail or bribery.

"I can't wait for school to end," Alice commented, staring at my stack of books. "Is it just me or did this year feel endless to you? Senior year has got to be better."

I nodded. "I'm not sure I can take another year of it. I have Newton and Mallory in _all_ of my classes."

Alice smiled at me, then, and I had the feeling that she had good news. "I figured out how to hack into the school computers."

"Did you, now?" I felt a smile twitching at my lips. "And are you willing to part with this information?"

"For a price." Hard bargains were a part of being in this family. I'd have been insulted if she just gave me what I wanted without a fight.

I raised my eyebrow at her, indicating I wanted to know what this information would cost me. "A date."

"Stuffed or candied?" I ask, bemused. Why the hell would she need me to get her something she could get herself? Unless she it was some ridiculously overpriced delicacy made by some obscure chef overseas.

"Don't be so obtuse," she chided. "I want you to go on a date."

"A date?" I repeated, not quite understanding why Alice would care. "With whom?"

"I don't care about that," Alice said, waving her hand dismissively at me. "I just want you to do it."

"Time frame?" I asked, knowing that Alice would find someway to get me to agree to this ridiculousness even if I turned down this exchange. She was relentless.

"By Halloween." That was pretty fair, as far as Alice was concerned. I was surprised she didn't insist on it being next week.

"So generous."

"I wouldn't ask you to fulfill your end before I do my own. So, of course, it'd have to be after school started."

That made sense. I nodded again. It wouldn't be too bad. I'd ask the most unpopular girl I could find, take her somewhere lame, and ensure she was so bored that she'd never bother me again. No problem at all.

"Not that I want you to leave or anything, but why are you here?" I ask, finally, because she had yet to get to the point of her visit and she didn't seem like she was going to do so anytime soon.

"Dad wants to talk to us." Alice smiled brightly at me and got to her feet again.

I raised an eyebrow at her. It was unusual for our father to be home at this time of day. There were few things that Carlisle found more important than his career. And, much to our chagrin, he expected all of his progeny to follow in that model.

"About?" I asked, unable to quell my curiosity. The last time Alice and I had a big talk with our father was when we turned thirteen years old. It was then that he insisted that we picked the field in which we wanted to work and began preliminary studies. I had always, as soon as I heard of it, wanted to become a criminal profiler for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Alice chose the incredibly boring field of stock market analysis.

From that day, we had to dedicate at least two hours a day to studying our chosen professions. For Alice, it meant tracking the ebb and flow of multiple stock markets and one-on-one tutoring in college level micro and macroeconomics. For me, it meant criminology, psychology, and political science as well as physical training and small arms proficiency.

"I think it has to do with our upcoming birthday," Alice said with a slight shrug. Ah, yes. That made sense. Alice and I were turning eighteen and that meant more than voting and ignoring the right to purchase cigarettes and lottery tickets.

I got to my feet and followed Alice down the hall to the dining room. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Cocking her head to the side, Alice shot me a glance. "I suppose I could forgive you for planning to ditch our birthday party if you go shopping with me later this week."

"Is that all?" I laughed. "If I knew it would be that easy, I would have stopped going to those ridiculously large bashes years ago."

Alice gave me a look that told me I'd regret my choice of words, but I wasn't too worried about it. Anything she asked me to do would be a break from the monotony.

"Alice, Edward, please sit down," Carlisle said as soon as we entered the room. We complied quickly and gave him our full attention. He demanded nothing less. "In one week, you will finally be of age. Each of you will acquire the ability to access your trust funds. However, even though you can, it doesn't necessarily mean that you should. I expect you both to show the maturity and responsibility expected of a Cullen. You should maintain earning your own private incomes and continue using those earnings as your discretionary funds."

"Yes, Dad," we both answered automatically. I never gave much thought to my trust fund. My siblings and I were earning our own money by the time we were fourteen. It was expected of us.

Our father was such a dichotomy at times. He was from old money. Some of it blood money. I wasn't quite sure exactly what my ancestors were into, but my father wanted a different life. He worked hard, went to school, became a doctor, and started a family. We lived in the small town of Forks, Washington, and acted as if we were just like any other family. He tried hard for us to stay under the radar and did so by spreading our assets around, legally and illegally. Still, despite our father being inherently a good man, he still had that one trait—the Cullen Family Trait—that tied him to his old way of life: the mentality of want, take, have.

"This conversation is merely perfunctory. I know that your mother and I have raised you to be hardworking, trustworthy adults. Now, I'd like to hear about your progress."

Alice smiled proudly at him and launched into a long discussion of her various activities. "And," she said as she finished, "one of my designs is going to be included in the fall collection."

"That's wonderful," Carlisle said, delighted. Unlike most parents I'd seen over the years, Carlisle took genuine joy in all of our accomplishments. "Edward?"

I grinned. "I improved my time in dissembling and reassembling my gun. My studies are coming along. My tutor and I are still engaged in a debate about "Tlön, Uqbar, Orbis Tertius" and the validity of Jorges Louis Borges' view on perception and existence."

Laughing, Carlisle asked, "That's so very like you, my son. Aren't you leaving something out?"

I knew what he was getting at, but I didn't want to sound like I was bragging. My mother drilled modesty into me since I was three. "Well, they liked the songs. They've got a new band they want to promote, so they're going to start recording this summer."

"Wonderful, wonderful," Carlisle said, clapping me on my shoulder. He smiled at me, but his expression soon turned pensive. "Dating anyone?"

I scowled. This was one subject that I really didn't like to discuss. I wondered if Alice's request had something to do with it. A quick peek at her told me she had nothing to do with it. Good. I'd hate to start fighting with all over again. She wasn't just my twin sister, but my best friend. "No, Dad."

"Perhaps you just need to give a girl a chance? Surely not everyone in town is all that bad," Carlisle reasoned. I hated when he was being reasonable. It made my reluctance seem irrational.

"I'm not going to date just anyone. I'll know her when I meet her," I said, nodding to give credence to my statement. Of everyone, my father should understand that. He met my mother during the first year of his residency at the hospital. She was engaged to some abusive bastard. My father was instantly taken with her and the Cullen Family Trait reared its head. Within two weeks, her fiancé was dead from an overdose—accidental, my ass, and my mother and father were married.

"Sorry, Edward, it's just that your brother and sister are already married and you've yet to even go on one date. I guess it makes me have unrealistic expectations."

Alice gave me a sympathetic look before touching our father's arm. "Edward will meet someone soon. I have a good feeling about that."

"That's good to know. Ah, is that the time?" Carlisle said, looking at his watch. "I'm sorry for having to cut this short, but I need to get back to the hospital. I'll see you later." With that, he got up and left us alone in the room.

"You know, if you didn't pay Emmett to take your place during last year's twincon, you wouldn't be in this mess," Alice said, amused with my disgruntled expression. Alice always loved going to the Twin Days. I hated it. Last year, I figured I could get Emmett, a year younger than us, to pose as Alice's twin and I spent the time at the many museums and armories around Ohio. It was there that they met Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The Cullen Family Trait struck again and Jasper and Rosalie came home with us. Carlisle worked his magic and in less than three months, Jasper and Rosalie married Alice and Emmett and they became a part of our family. In school, they still went by their maiden names—their marital status hidden—and we let the student body assume that Rosalie and Jasper had been adopted.

Our family was fairly good at keeping secrets.

"Where is Emmett, by the way? He usually doesn't like it when we discuss any family business without him," I asked, finally noticing the lack of Emmett's figure lurking in the shadows of the hallway.

Alice played a bit with the placemat on the table. "He's with Rose. They're celebrating. His new knife design is selling really well."

I smiled. Emmett's knives were things of beauty. I had one of each of them on display in a glass cabinet. Some of them were unique, made just for me. "Jasper?"

"He's reading another boring account of some war that happened before any of us were born," Alice said with a sigh. I personally thought that if Jasper was willing to put up with Alice's affinity for shoes and dresses by designers I could scarcely pronounce, then Alice could put up with Jasper's obsession with war.

"Any plans today, Edward, aside from brooding away in your room?" Alice asked with an impish grin. I scowled at her. Brat.

"I'm going for a run," I said as I got to my feet, waving goodbye to Alice. "And, I'm sure you're grateful that I hate crowds," I added, leaving Alice laughing behind me as she presumably went to go bother Jasper.

Running was the best time for me to think without a world of distractions. The house was always filled with my family doing various activities—none of which were quiet—and there were few places that weren't swarming with the rest of the aimless youth of the town.

I really needed to get out of this town. If it weren't for the fact that it would break my mother's heart, I would have graduated from school early and went off to college already. It would be hard enough to leave next year. She, like all mothers, had perfected the guilt trip, using it shamelessly whenever she feared one of her children were in danger of flying the coop.

The rain was coming down hard now and even the bravest of the Forks residents had scurried back in doors. It was a surprise, then, to see someone outside as I neared the end of my route. They were nothing more than a blur under the torrent. The person hadn't said a word, but I still slowed down instinctively.

"Oh, it's you, Edward." The voice sounded familiar, even through the rain. I inched closer and finally recognized the man.

"Chief Swan," I greeted, "nice day."

"Ha," Charlie replied, laughing, "yeah, perfect beach weather. Only you would run around in this downpour. Isn't there a saying about not having enough sense to come in out of the rain?"

"At least I'm in good company," I said, hoping that Chief Swan would ease my growing curiosity as to why _he_ was out there.

The smile on Chief Swan's face was encouraging. "I just found out some good news and I was about to head out to La Push to share it with my friends."

"Good news?"

"Yeah, my baby girl is finally moving back home."

"You have a daughter?" Everyone knew that he did, but it was rude to admit to listening to gossip about it to his face.

"Isabella, but don't call her that unless you want her to bite your head off. She insists on Bella. She'll be moving here later on this summer. In time for school. She's your age."

"That's great. I'd be glad to show her around when she gets here," I said, my mother's lessons of manners and etiquette coming forth.

There was a brief flash of suspicion that crossed his face. Ah, the protective father gene. I wanted to tell him he had nothing to worry about. If I hadn't liked any of the girls in school so far, I doubted that his daughter would be any different. However, if I insinuated that his daughter wasn't good enough for me, I'd be facing a different sort of irritation. I chided myself to keep it casual and move on to a different topic.

"Well, my mother will kill me if I end up coming down with the flu before my birthday. I should get going. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Edward," Charlie replied, annoyance vanishing, as he got into his cruiser. "Give my regards to your father."

I began running back home, smiling, as I thought of this newest bit of information. Perhaps I could use the thrill of new gossip to get out of shopping with Alice. Though, it was risky to barter with her. Anytime someone new showed up, it spread around the town like wild fire. One would think they were getting a visit from the damned president the way everyone always reacted. The response to Jasper and Rosalie coming here would have been comical if it weren't so damned annoying. It was probably going to be the only time talking about the new girl wouldn't annoy me.


	2. Follow The Push And Pull

­­­­­­­­­­­

Thanks to my beautiful and talented beta reader, Leanne. You're the best ever!

Thank you for the reviews (and putting this story in your favourites/alerts).

I forgot to mention in chapter one, but here's the playlist so far:

Ch.1: _I'm Only Happy When It Rains_, Garbage.

Ch. 2: _Samurai Love Attack_, Kat-Tun.

* * *

Chapter 2: Follow The Push and Pull

I was clearly in some heretofore-unknown circle of Hell and soon the only thing that would keep me company was my burgeoning insanity…if I weren't already and just hadn't realized it. There were groups in the world that would pay top dollar for the secret behind the special brand of torture I had recently suffered.

What I needed now—since alcohol was something I could not yet avail myself—was an escape. I needed some excuse to get out of the house without calling any undue attention to me. If I tried to leave the house alone, I feared what new horrors could be beset upon my poor, innocent person.

It was then that salvation came to me and also taught me the true meaning of the saying: the lesser of two evils.

Alice bounded into the living room, purse clutched in her left hand, jacket in her right. Looking over her shoulder, Alice called out, "Mom, I'm heading out now. I'll be back before curfew."

I got to my feet as she neared the door and pulled the keys from my pocket, dangling them in front of her. "I'll drive."

"Edward's coming with me," she added as our mother entered the room, bowl and spoon in her hands. The scent of sugar and chocolate and orange zest wafted over to us. Her special secret-occasion cookies.

Esme smiled at us. "Will you two be eating dinner out?"

I nodded. "Yes. Is that all right? We'll come back earlier if you have something special planned."

"No, no. You two have a good time. I'm going to be holed up in the kitchen getting ready for tomorrow, anyhow."

I grimaced. It's not that I didn't appreciate my mom's insistence on catering every special event in our lives, but I hated taking advantage of her overly accommodating nature. My desire to escape the house was now going to war with my guilt.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?"

"Nonsense, Edward, I enjoy doing this. Now, go and have fun," Esme said, almost shooing us out of the door.

She had that smile on her face that meant there something she wanted from me and I wouldn't be able to refuse her when she finally asked.

"By the way, my birthday is in less than a month. I almost forgot."

Smiling, I gave her a kiss on the cheek before I got my jacket and followed Alice out the door. After I opened the door for Alice, I quickly got behind the wheel and pulled out before anyone else could join us. I was frustrated with everyone, and Alice was the only person I could stand being around during those brief moments in which I didn't want complete solitude.

"Spill," Alice said without preamble. I could see her staring at me with open curiosity in my peripheral vision. Insatiable curiosity must be in our genes.

I sighed. I had hoped to at least have a few miles between us and our home to pull my thoughts together. "Not in my car. Leather seats," I quipped, trying to distract her for a few moments.

"Now," Alice continued as if I hadn't said a word. I had to laugh a little. She would probably be disappointed when I finally told her.

"Can't a guy treat his baby sister to a birthday dinner and mini-shopping spree?"

"_Edward_, you're only three minutes older than I am." I could almost hear Alice rolling her eyes. "Plus, there's only one reason you'd ever willingly and _voluntarily_ go shopping with me and I don't think, despite how you feel about tomorrow's party, that Hell has frozen over yet."

"Touché." Smiling, I glanced over at her for a moment and saw the expectant expression on her face. There was no point in hiding anything from Alice.

When I was younger, I tried to keep a journal of my thoughts. I was moody, played piano, listened to Nine Inch Nails…it seemed to fit the persona…after three weeks, I gave up and replaced it with an hour long walk around our property with Alice after dinner. She kept better secrets than the journal did and our mother couldn't "accidentally" find her when picking up my dirty laundry.

"I just wanted to treat you today for our birthday, since I plan on being elsewhere during your party tomorrow."

"It's your party, too," Alice argued, and quite fairly, I'd admit.

Still, while my sister could get along with just about anyone at anytime, I remained steadfastly the opposite. The few people that I interacted with outside of my family were my tutors and the occasional student at school who had the bad luck to land me as a project partner.

"I'm sure even the most idiotic students at school realize that we were born on the same day."

"It's not necessarily so," I countered, being difficult.

It wasn't that I enjoyed being difficult; it was more that it was an inherent part of my nature, one that Alice tended to bring out in me.

"One twin could be born at a minute before midnight and another a minute after."

"Do you always have to be such a pedant?" Alice scowled at me. We weren't even out of Forks and I was already having fun. She was, too, even if she wouldn't admit it.

I grinned at her. "Yes, I believe I do. It's a part of my charm."

"Charm!" Alice snorted. "All right. You can't distract me. Out with it or I'll drag you into Victoria's Secret and make you help me pick out something to surprise Jasper."

I shuddered before I could stop myself. "That was evil. Fine, fine. I just wanted to get out of the house to avoid Dad."

"Why?" Alice sounded genuinely interested. It wasn't often that I was at odds with our father and I rarely did so without a fairly good reason.

"Every single day this week he's come home and cornered me. First, it was about Mrs. Stanley, _who works at the pharmacy, and doesn't she have a lovely daughter your age?_ and then it was Mrs. Weber, _who I ran into at the bank, and her respectable daughter Angela was with her, and don't you have a class or two with her?_ By the time he brought up Mr. Mallory, I figured I needed to escape before he brought home one of them for dinner."

It was silent for about one minute when I felt a slight vibration in the car. Turning, I saw Alice doubled over in the seat, shaking with silent laughter. Which didn't stay silent for all that long.

"Oh. My. God." Alice said, almost wheezing. "That…is _hilarious._" I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop myself from joining her. It really did sound funnier in the telling than it did in the experiencing. "You know, now, what he said to me makes sense…"

"What?" I asked, immediately regretting it. Something told me that I probably didn't want to know.

Alice smirked. "Well, yesterday he asked me if you knew that you could come to Mom and Dad with anything and if you knew that they'd love you no matter what."

"If he starts bringing up the single young men of this town, I swear I'm running away to Antarctica to commune with the penguins."

"Your willingness to take me out tonight suddenly makes perfect sense. He probably won't let up until you're in a relationship, you know."

I sighed. It was the truth of the situation and it was more than annoying to me. "It's so ridiculous, Alice. I mean, I know you and Emmett love Jasper and Rosalie, but the only reason you married them so young was to get them emancipated from their parents. Dad knows this. Hell, it was his idea. I'm pretty positive that he bribed a judge."

"Two, actually. I know, Edward. But it wasn't just because of Royce and Maria that I married Jasper. I don't think I could have stayed away from him," Alice replied, a smile dancing on her lips.

Alice tended toward melodrama, but in this case, she was completely on point. "There's no doubt. I'm the poor bastard that has to live over your bedroom. I've _heard_ how dedicated you are to your marriage."

She laughed again and nudged my side with her elbow. "Once you find her, _the one_…sheesh, I sound like a bad romantic comedy…anyhow, when you find that person, you'll understand and I'm going to be the one saying 'I told you so'. Just wait. I'm going to be relentless."

"Of _that_, I have no doubt. You could argue a dog off a meat wagon. Are you sure you don't want to become a lawyer, instead? You've already qualified for a few of the prerequisites. You like to argue. You're tenacious. You have no soul."

"You are such an ass. I think the real reason you don't date is because you're still traumatized from when Aunt Sasha came to visit and Tanya wanted you two to be kissing cousins. You tore out of the house less than thirty minutes later…oh god, the look on your _face_…and camped out in the meadow for a week, knowing that Tanya refused to go anywhere with too much _nature_."

"You think you're hilarious, don't you?"

"I _know_ I am."

Six hours later, I stumbled through the front door to our house, laden under at least three hundred pounds of shopping bags. How clothes the size of bandanas and scarves could weigh this much was anyone's guess. The only benefit to the shopping trip was that house was quiet when we returned and I was able to head off to bed without so much as a peep about available girls, single boys, or that special time in every teenager's life.

~*~

Inevitably, I reached the point in summer vacation in which I was just sick of it. It must be a curse of youth. Spending time in school wishing for vacation and spending vacation wishing for school. I was a few benders away from emulating Storm and Stress. G. Stanley Hall would be so pleased. The entirety of Forks High combined could probably make a claim to each page of the DSM IV-TR.

I kept a steady mantra in my head of _two more weeks, two more weeks,_ which often changed to _one more year, one more year_. I knew, though, it was better to focus on the two weeks left until school restarted than the one year left until college, freedom, and anywhere but here.

Truthfully, my desire to go back to school had less to do with the undoubtedly riveting academics gifted upon the senior class and more to do with escaping my father's unrelenting quest to divine my issues with sexuality and reluctance to engage in "typical teenage dating hijinks" as he so deftly put it. The speech went on for at least two hours after that, but I tuned him out as soon as the words tommyrot and lollygagging came out of his mouth.

It was why, despite how callous it would sound if I ever admitted it out loud, I was grateful for the bevy of sick and injured people that ensured my father needed to work late a great deal of the time. It kept him at the hospital and, more importantly, out of my hair.

"I have to get out of here," I said to myself, not sure if I was talking about my room, the house, or the town. Regardless, I decided to go for a drive to clear my mind. I needed to fill my tank anyhow and it was the first day in over a week without any rain.

As soon as I pulled out of the gas station, the sky opened up and decided to pour a deluge onto the earth. I slowed the car as I drove until it was just barely crawling. I hated driving slow. It was one of the more infuriating torments of life, but Chief Swan recently pulled me over for it and gave me a warning. I did not want to have to face my parents with anything more than that.

I turned the corner and saw something out of the corner of my eye. Someone was walking in this? I thought I was the only person crazy enough to go around in this weather. And, it seemed, whomever it was had something unwieldy in their arms. I almost drove by, but something made me pull over to the curb.

I opened my door and stepped out just in time to see the person's load land on the ground. Running to their side, I finally saw that what the person was carrying was two formerly paper grocery bags. Now, they were just a mess on the sidewalk.

"Let me help you," I said, loud enough to be heard over the rain. I started grabbing the items as quickly as I could and walked them over to my car. I opened the back door and tossed them in the back seat, valiantly trying not to think about the leather seats.

"Thanks," came a female voice I didn't recognize. I, then, looked at her face and was momentarily stunned. She was incredibly cute, even if she had the appearance of a drenched puppy dog.

"A-anytime," I mumbled, tossing the last of her groceries in my backseat. "Um…I'm Edward…Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," she replied politely and held out her hand. "I'm—"

"Bella Swan," I blurted out without thinking. The encounter with her father came back to me, almost like an afterthought.

Bella gave me a calculating look. "How did you know?"

"Your dad mentioned to me that you were coming back," I managed to eke out after a few moments of staring stupidly at her pretty face. She must have thought I was mentally impaired.

"Oh." She pushed her wet hair out of her face and glanced at the car door, which was still open, and letting the rain ruin my car's formerly unblemished leather seats. I shut it quickly before opening the passenger side for her.

"I'll drive you home?" I said it like a question. It hit me then that I hadn't even asked before I started putting her things in my car. I wouldn't be surprised if she was annoyed at my presumptuousness.

"Thanks, again," she said, smiling and got into the car without another comment on the subject.

I closed the door and ran to the driver's side, in a hurry, less to get out of the rain and more to talk to her again. As soon as I pulled back onto the road, she asked me another question.

"Do you do this often?"

"Drive?" As soon as I said it, I was painfully aware that driving was not to what she was referring.

"I meant stopping to help random people on the side of the road. Is this a first or do you frequently rescue damsels in distress?"

"Not many people get caught out like that," I replied without thinking again. That would go over well, insulting her.

"It looked like a nice day for a walk," Bella said, not seeming at all offended. "And I was almost home, then all of a sudden..." she shrugged, glancing out the window as we pulled up to her house. I was immediately disappointed that she wasn't further from home where I found her.

"Let me help you bring everything inside," I said quickly, wanting to prolong the visit. I grabbed as much stuff as I could out of the backseat and ran up the stairs to wait for her at the door.

"You didn't have to carry so much," she chided gently. "But I appreciate it."

"Anytime."

I followed her inside as soon as she opened the door and set everything in a big pile on her kitchen table. It was then that I could really appreciate how pretty she looked. In the car, I had been too focused on driving carefully to really notice. However, even in her poorly lit kitchen, I could see that she was beyond cute; she was utterly breathtaking.

Long brown—and currently wet—hair. I was curious how long it would be dry. Beautiful brown eyes, perfect face, full lips, petite, and simply delightful beyond that. I forced myself to keep my eyes on her face. I'm sure that in some book on courting somewhere it was considered rude to look below the collarbones on the first meeting, especially if the girl were soaked to the bone and little would be left to the imagination.

"Um." I felt tongue-tied and stupid and utterly idiotic and this girl was never going to give me the time of day, of that I was positive.

"I hope everything's not ruined," Bella commented idly as she picked up a misshapen loaf of bread, which luckily was encased in plastic.

I never thought I'd be grateful to put away food, but here I was happy to have something to do instead of just standing there like a mute. "I'll help you. Where does everything go?"

"Anywhere. My father's system seems to have been buy dinner out, eat it over the sink, and throw the take-out containers in the trash."

Despite the comment, Bella had a fond expression on her face when she spoke of her father. Kind was the first thought that came to my mind. Bella was probably very kind.

"So, you know my father?" Bella asked after a moment of silence. She put the loaf of bread on the counter.

I smiled self-consciously. I probably shouldn't bring up the warning. "Everyone knows everybody in a town like Forks."

"Will my dad say the same thing?" she asked with a hint of teasing. Somehow, she knew I was hiding something.

Picking up the jar of spaghetti sauce, I walked over to the open cabinet, placing it next to another jar and mumbled, "He may have pulled me over for speeding."

She laughed. "You sound so guilty. Last time I checked, speeding wasn't a felony."

The laugh was another thing on the long list of wonderful things about Bella.

To cover my embarrassment, I hurried back to the table and grabbed the cereal boxes.

"Where's the fire, speed racer?" Bella asked. She leaned against the counter, watching me as I flitted around the room, trying to figure out how things would fit best.

"Eh." I sighed.

I wanted my brain to come back and tell me what to do. I was clearly out of my depth and the lack of thinking processes was interfering with any attempts I made at trying to impress her.

She reached over and placed her hand on my forearm and a jolt went though me. I wondered if it were a singular experience. "I expected you to be quick-witted."

"Will you please stop teasing me? It wasn't _that _funny."

"You know what they say…Mockery is the sincerest form of flattery."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I thought it was imitation."

"Six of one."

"Whatever you say, dear."

Bella smiled at me brightly, apparently delighted at our exchange, and I felt a curious tug in the pit of my stomach. It felt like I was going to be sick. I tried to smile back, but my face did some sort of weird thing and I probably looked constipated. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, just looking at each other, until I heard a car pull up outside. Chief Swan must be home.

"Um…would it be okay…I could show you around tomorrow?" I blurted out, sounding like an idiot, I'm sure. Still, she gave me another bright smile that almost sent me to the floor.

"I'd love that. Thanks. What time?"

It took me a few moments to get past the part where she said yes to get to the part where I answered her instead of looking like a fool. "Ten sound good? I'll pick you up."

"Yes. I'll be ready," she looked down at her feet, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. She was absolutely adorable.

"Bella?" Charlie called out as he walked inside. He saw me and that suspicious expression he had from our other encounter was back in full force. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Dad," she said, rolling her eyes, "I got caught in the downpour with my groceries. He pulled over to help, gave me a ride home, and helped me put away the groceries."

"Oh, sorry," Charlie said rather unapologetically.

I recognized the look he gave me after that because my father had bestowed it upon every boy that ever passed over the threshold of our house, regardless of whom they were visiting. Only fathers that had daughters had that look. I decided that now was as good a time as any to escape.

"Nice seeing you again, Chief Swan," I said, nodding to him, and turned to face Bella again. "It was wonderful to meet you."

The eyes burning holes into my head told me that I had stared too long at Bella, so I said goodbye—again—and left.

I barely recalled the trip home, relying solely on habit to make the drive for me. I could only think about Bella, the beautiful smile, the pretty sound of her voice, her long brown hair, the blush on her cheeks…everything.

Alice spoke to me as soon as I walked in the door, but I drifted past her as if she hadn't said a word and practically floated to my room. Nothing could bring me down today.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed their initial meeting. More to come soon. Just so you know, I don't hold chapters hostage in exchange for reviews. You'll get 'em as soon as I'm done writing them. Or, more accurately, as soon as Leanne's had her go round with them.

My daughter likes to tease me by calling me Aunt Josephine (from the Lemony Snicket series) because of my insistence on proper spelling/grammar. lol

You can ask me anything...but I may or may not answer them. I do hope to surprise you once or twice. :)

Leila


	3. It Runs Even Deeper

Thanks to Leanne for everything! ilu srsly. You rock so hard.

Chapter playlist:_ The Curse_: Audioslave.

I neither own nor profit from the Twiverse.

Thanks, once again, for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites. I always enjoy knowing you enjoy my work. :)

Also, since someone asked, I want to clarify this: Edward will never hit Bella. There will be no domestic violence. It is a dark romance, but not a physically abusive 's not really anything romantic about hitting someone you claim to love.

* * *

Chapter 3: It Runs Even Deeper

Despite the strange mixture of excitement, anticipation, and gut-wrenching fear I had coursing through me, somehow I managed to fall asleep without much trouble. The state of my bed when I woke up, however, betrayed the restlessness I must have had whilst sleeping.

I didn't need to look at the time to know that it was twenty of six; I had trained myself to wake without the clock years ago when Emmett decided that changing my alarm was the height of fun and brother-torturing hilarity. Strangely enough, he didn't find my sneaking Orajel into his toothpaste in retaliation quite as amusing. Especially when he had spent the rest of the morning drooling.

Unfortunately, today I wished that I had slept in a little, as there were a good three hours and forty-five minutes before I could leave to see Bella. That was three hours and forty-five minutes too many for which there was nothing to keep me safe from my family. I wanted to delay the inevitable just a little while longer, since I was sure that forever was out of reach.

At this point, I couldn't even decide whom I wanted to see the least: Dad would embarrass me with all sorts of euphemistic talk regarding cows, milk, and the prices thereof, but Mom would insist on me bringing Bella home for a visit. Then she would start the process of picking out stationery for the wedding invitations.

I could practically hear the litany of vile and lecherous jokes that would pore from Emmett's lips. Jasper wouldn't say much, but he would smirk in a way that would let me know that he was thinking everything that Emmett was saying. Alice would simply be unbearable until she met Bella and decided whether or not she was good enough for me.

Rose would likely scowl at me, but undoubtedly leave me in peace. How she would treat Bella was another matter…

Shuddering, I hoped that my imagination was worse than reality. My new goal, along with getting Bella to like me, was to keep her away from anyone I shared genetics with for as long as possible.

I was about halfway through my morning regimen of sit-ups and push-ups when there was a knock at my door. Whoever it was didn't bother to wait for me to tell them to go away before the door opened.

It was my mother. As such, I could neither yell at her to go away nor snap at her for invading my privacy. Well, I could, but then I'd not be leaving the house to see Bella again until we were in line at Park View Villas Retirement Home, waiting for our daily meds.

"Good morning, Edward," my mother said with a cheerful grin. "Don't worry, no one will be bothering you this morning."

I resolved to bring a gift home for my mother. She was a wonderful, wonderful woman.

"Thanks?" I replied, making it sound like a question. She knew something was going on, but as I couldn't even say what, yet, and really didn't want to get into awkward discussions with her until I was at least better informed myself.

"You don't need to fret," Esme said, "It's not bad, what I have to say, I promise."

I would have to be the judge of that, but she was my mother, and I would suffer whatever she had to say with good grace. And that wasn't just because my mother was frightening when angry. Being mean to my mother when she was that happy was right up there with kicking puppies and running over old ladies.

Esme closed the door behind her and sat down on my bed. I finished my last sit-up, but stayed on the floor, giving my mother my full attention.

"Last night," she began, "when you came home. I don't know if I can describe the expression on your face. You looked both stunned and pleased at the same time."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. My brain had been too distracted with thoughts of Bella to even contemplate how I must have appeared to anyone else.

"Yes. I don't know who she is and I'm not going to ask. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have a good time today." With that, my mom got to her feet, kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as I was alone again, I sighed in relief. I'd have no other interruptions and I could be a nervous wreck in peace.

There were so many ways that today could go horribly, horribly wrong. The least of which could involve natural disasters and signs of the apocalypse. I had offered to show her around, and I would, but I had temporarily forgotten the downside of this little excursion: the people who lived here. Even if I managed to avoid all of _those_ people, there was still the not-so-small issue of her father, his license to carry arms, and my inability to have bullets ricochet off my body.

Ah, the glory of things I couldn't control. They would undoubtedly mock me until I died.

Exercising, showering, and getting dressed didn't take nearly as long as I hoped it would. I still had a little over an hour and a half to imagine new and interesting ways to embarrass myself, completely.

I walked over to the bookshelf, randomly picked a title, and started to read. When I checked the time again, I was relieved to note it was time for me to go.

As soon as I got into my car, I noticed a plate on the passenger's side. There was a note attached to the top of it.

_Edward,  
I made some cookies for you to bring as a gift. Remember, any girl worth devoting your heart to would prefer cookies to flowers any day._

_Love,  
Mom.  
_

If it ever got to that point with Bella, I'd have to ask her to forgive me for my family. They were all so _weird_.

When I pulled up to her house, I was grateful to note her father was not home. I would worry about winning him over if I managed to do so with Bella first.

I tucked the note from my mom in my pocket and grabbed the plate before getting out of the car. One deep breath and "you're acting like a pussy—be a real man" later, I was knocking on her door.

"Edward, you came," Bella greeted as she opened the door. She was wearing a nice brown shirt and jean shorts. I forced my eyes back on her face. She looked delighted to see me. That half-happy, half-sick feeling came back in a rush.

I smiled. "Of course, I came. I invited you, didn't I?"

"I didn't know if my dad scared you off," Bella said with a shrug. "Come in. I need to get my jacket and shoes."

"Thanks. Oh, and these are for you," I replied, handing her the plate of cookies.

The look on her face when she inhaled the scent of my mother's special cookies was terrifyingly beautiful. No girl on earth should ever look that good in such a casual setting. It was disconcerting to have to convince certain parts of my body that Bella and I were miles away from anything near what those parts were considering.

"Did you bake these? They smell heavenly," she said, taking one cookie from the plate before setting it down on the kitchen counter.

"My mother did," I replied sheepishly. Then she took a bite and thoroughly destroyed me.

"Mmmm, these are so good," Bella moaned. "I can taste a hint of orange."

Distantly, I knew she was waiting for a reply, but I froze on the spot. My mind stuttered at me and I simply waited for everything to reset and start again. "Oh...yeah? Um. Orange. Yes."

Somehow, I was going to have to convince the girl I wasn't a moron and I hadn't the slightest idea how to go about it.

"Tell your mother I said 'thank you'," said Bella with a smile. "That's the best cookie I've ever had."

"I will. She'll be pleased to hear that," I replied, pleased with the return of my brain functions. "Would you like to head out now?"

"Sure." Bella tossed on a pair of trainers and grabbed a light jacket off a chair. "The forecast said today would be nice out. Well, at least it shouldn't rain."

"Your lips to God's ears."

The second thing I had forgotten when I invited her out today was the simple fact that there really wasn't a whole lot of town to show her. The drive lasted a grand total of ten minutes and consisted of me pointing to various buildings, and saying things like, "the store, you've been there, the Lodge, don't eat there if you can help it, the school, it's…school, and the library, it's beyond pitiful."

"That wasn't quite as interesting as I'd imagined when I offered yesterday," I admitted, still driving aimlessly around the streets.

Bella laughed. "That's all right. You'll have to make it up to me next time."

_Next time? There would be a next time?_ My heart fluttered uselessly in my chest. "I promise."

The answering smile was stunning, lighting up her entire face. "I'll make sure you do."

A little voice in the back of my head was shouting with glee that Bella was quite possibly flirting with me. "It's such a nice day that it'd be a shame to waste it. Are you up for a little walk? There's a few places around I like to go to when I want to relax. I'd like to show you one."

"I'd love that, Edward," Bella said, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. It made her even more beautiful, if possible.

The place I decided to go today was off the beaten path. I didn't want to chance running into anyone I knew. It was silly, but I wanted Bella to be mine, alone. I didn't want to share her with Forks right now. I didn't want her to realize that I was the lame kid with cool siblings, good grades, and no friends.

"Here we are," I said, pulling off to the side of the road. "It's just a little walk from here."

Bella had a wary expression on her face and I hoped it wasn't because she was nervous to be alone with me in a place with no witnesses.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, dreading the answer.

She gave me a deprecating smile and eyed the woods. "I'm not so good with the woods and hiking," she said with a short laugh. "Or walking at all, for that matter," she added as she looked down at her feet.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I said. I meant to assure her, but it came out far more seriously than I intended. A well of protectiveness flared up within me and it scared me how fierce it was.

"I know you wouldn't," she replied, voice shy. We stood there for a moment, silent, the air charged around us. I busied myself with opening the trunk for no good reason to lighten the mood and was surprised to find a small wicker basket inside of it.

"Oh, my mother made us lunch," I said, a bit embarrassed. My mother had somehow turned this casual outing into a pseudo-date without Bella and me knowing about it.

"That was nice of her," Bella commented, not seeming bothered at all. "If lunch tastes as good as her cookies, I'll have to write her a thank you note myself."

"Come on," I said after I grabbed the basket and closed the trunk. "We can eat when we get there."

Bella hadn't lied when she said she was clumsy. Two steps into the woods, she tripped over a fern and I jutted quickly over to her to prevent her from falling.

A few feet later, we came to a fallen tree trunk. I offered her my hand to help her step over it. The moment her skin touched mine, something shot through my arm, and then my entire body.

We moved past the trunk, and continued down the path, neither of us dared to talk.

She didn't let go of my hand.

After I managed to not spontaneously combust, I led her over to the stream. There was a long, flat rock close to the edge of the water. It was only about four inches from the ground, so you could sit on it without getting damp.

"Here we are," I said, setting the basket next to rock. "I know it's nothing great, but it's peaceful."

"I like it." She sat down next to me and gave me a reassuring smile. "So, what do you do when you come out here, alone?"

"I do this," I replied, taking off my shoes and socks, putting my feet in the stream of gently flowing water. "And I think. Sometimes I read."

Bella grinned at me and repeated my actions. "It feels nice. The water isn't as cold as I thought it'd be. So, Edward, tell me about yourself. All I know is that you're speed demon and a closet Good Samaritan."

"Well," I began, cheered that she was curious about me, "I'm eighteen years old. My father, Carlisle, is a doctor at the hospital. If you're as clumsy as you claim to be, you'll probably meet him sooner rather than later. My mother is a full-time volunteer for various causes. She also does a few things free-lance. I have a twin sister, Alice, and a younger brother, Emmett. And then there're Jasper and Rosalie Hale, twins; they came to live with us last year"

"Wow," Bella said, eyes wide. "It's just me and my dad up here. My mother, Renée, recently remarried a minor league baseball player, Phil."

I don't know what made me do it, but I felt like I could trust Bella with everything. "You'll hear all sorts of weird rumours at school about this, but the truth is Alice and Jasper are married as are Emmett and Rosalie. We don't want it spread around, so we let everyone assume we adopted them."

Bella looked surprised. "Married so young?"

"Well, I don't want to tell their stories, but suffice to say that Rose and Jasper's parents were not suited to such a role. Marrying under the age of eighteen in this state fully emancipates you from your parents. Maria and Royce were all too willing to not support them any longer. They're Cullens now, regardless of how they sign their names."

"That's so sad, but so good of your brother and sister to do," Bella commented, flicking her foot in the water. There was a hint of pity in her voice, as if she thought it a sacrifice my siblings had made.

"They love each other," I added, feeling the need to make it clear. "It would have happened eventually anyhow. It was only the timing that changed, due to necessity."

Bella nodded, but said nothing more on the topic. Marriage seemed to be a sensitive one for her. I cast about for something else to discuss. "What else do you want to know about me? The only catch is you have to answer the same questions about yourself. Deal?"

"Deal," she affirmed. "Favourite food?"

"Steak. Medium rare. You?"

She played with a lock of her hair. "Lasagna. Movie?"

I ran my hand through my hair. That wasn't easy. I didn't watch many movies. "_Titus_," I replied finally, and at the curious expression on Bella's face, added, "The imagery in that film was stunning. Julie Taymor is one of the only people to ever bring out the essence Shakespeare on film."

Bella's face lit up at my mention of Shakespeare. "Zeferelli's version of _Romeo and Juliet_," she stated happily. "Olivia Hussey was excellent."

"Books next?" I guessed, and correctly, by the nod Bella gave in reply. "I have to say my favourite is Goethe's _Faust_. Yours?"

"_Wuthering Heights_," she said at once. I must have made a face because she slapped my arm lightly with the back of her hand. "There's nothing wrong with that book."

"I said nothing!" I held my hands in a placating gesture. "You enjoy love stories, then?"

"I do. There's something about being so in love you're willing to sacrifice everything. That's what makes it so sad, too. Juliet goes to all these lengths to be with Romeo, but he's already killed himself, and because of her. Her story is probably the saddest of them all."

I shook my head and I caught a flash of anger in Bella's eyes. It was breathtaking, but I still wanted to make my point. "Not true. There's a figure more tragic than Juliet. Dido. She loved Aeneas beyond reason, to the point of being driven mad, and he never loved her back, not in the same way. At least Romeo and Juliet were sure of their love for one another. Dido loved Aeneas so fiercely, but he left her. That's worse. What was that bit?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to recall the exact words. It wasn't easy because I could feel Bella's knee touching mine. I focused harder.

"_Deceiver, did you even hope to hide so harsh a crime, to leave this land of mine without a word? Can nothing hold you back—neither your love, the hand you pledged, nor even the cruel death that lies in wait for Dido?"_ I recited. "Being so in love and being left…that's far worse."

I opened my eyes again and found Bella eyeing me with an expression I couldn't place. "Yes," she said after a few moments. "That is worse."

After that, we pulled out the food my mother made us and ate while she told me more about her life in Arizona. It was hard to picture her in such a sunny place, as her skin was incredibly pale, flawless. Whenever she mentioned her old life, and her mother, her smiled seemed strained and I wondered whether it was because she missed it or because there was something unpleasant she had left behind. It didn't really matter, because she was here with me, now.

Since we sat down, she had shifted closer to me until we were touching. I could feel the heat of her leg next to mine and it sent my nerves on overdrive.

"So Edward," she said, and I turned to look at her, only to find our faces mere inches apart. My face felt like it was on fire as my brain processed the knowledge that it would take hardly any effort to kiss her. And she looked at me as sweet as ever, kissing, undoubtedly, the farthest thing from her thoughts. No girl as wonderful as Bella could ever want someone like me. Of that, I was sure.

"Yes?" I managed to squeak out, hating how my voice went up an octave.

Bella tilted her head to the side, the skin of her neck peeking out between locks of her hair. Without thinking, I reached over and smoothed it back over her shoulder. "I was wondering…"

"Hmm?" My fingers were still tingling from the soft feel of her hair. I was truly lost.

"Would you call me sometime?" she asked, shyly. I pulled my eyes away from her neck and back on her face. She wanted me to call her? I'd get up at three in the morning to call her, if that was what she wanted.

"Of course," I replied, almost forcefully. I wanted her to know just how much I wanted to do that without sounding like a desperate fool. I programmed her home number into my cell phone and sent my numbers to her email, since she didn't own one.

I also took a few pictures of her with my cell phone surreptitiously. I didn't think I could wait however long "next time" was before I would need to look at her face. She was an angel.

Thrilled as I was that I had her phone number, and permission to call, it was bittersweet because it signaled the time in which I had to take her back.

"Ugh!" Bella yelled with a grimace. I turned to see a highly irritated expression on her face. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"What?" I had no idea what upset her, but was fairly certain that it wasn't my fault. Though, her anger was amusing in that it seemed so ineffectual. She couldn't scare anyone with that look. Anyone would think her too cute to take it seriously.

"I hate the feel of wet feet in dry shoes. It's gross," she complained, looking at her trainers with dismay. I hadn't thought to bring a towel and I was used to it since jogging in the rain was a pastime of mine. I had a solution to the problem, however, and it made me excited and nauseous even thinking about it.

"Come on," I said, turning my back to her. "I'll take you back."

"I'm not exactly a picnic basket," she said, tone dubious. "I'll just deal with it."

"Don't be silly," I replied, glancing over my shoulder. "I'm stronger than I look. Trust me."

Bella stared at me a moment and I couldn't look away. She held me there without effort. "I trust you," she said finally, and wrapped her arms around my neck, legs around my waist. I got to my feet, pulling her up with me easily.

I'd never complain about my father's workout regimen for me, again.

The walk back to the car was both divine and torment. I could feel her breath against my skin, electricity lighting up my veins with every step. She didn't say a word and neither did I, leaving nothing but the heady silence between us. Her hair brushed against the side of my face and I wanted nothing more than to turn and bury my face in it.

I scolded myself for having such untoward thoughts about Bella. She probably was just being nice to me since I was the first person she met since she moved here.

But, how I wanted her to like me. How I wanted her to feel even one tenth for me as I did for her. It came back to me, that one truth that had only been hinted at earlier. I was lost. So lost on her. I knew it.

All too quickly, the car was in front me and I had opened the door. I hadn't wanted the moment to end, despite being close but not close enough. Reluctant as I was, I placed her on the passenger seat and closed the door.

The drive back was filled with more of the same charged quiet air. I turned on some music, but hardly paid attention to what was playing. She strummed her fingers against her knee and hummed along. Once we got to her house, I sped out of my seat and over to her side as fast as possible so I could carry her up to her house.

Bella's laughter rang out as I sprinted up the steps, her arms clutching my neck in a chokehold. "You're just lucky my dad's not here."

"If he tried to shoot me, I'd use your body as a shield," I joked back. Truthfully, I hadn't even checked for the cruiser. I made a mental note to do so in the future.

"I had a good time today," I said after I placed her in the relative safety of the living room. With a smile, I added, "Though, I'm sorry the tour was so boring."

"It's okay," Bella said with a laugh. "Until I was fourteen, I spent a week or two every summer here. Granted, my dad insisted that most of that was down at La Push, trying to force me to kill myself fishing."

She wasn't new to the town? The revelation stunned me and not just because I hadn't seen her before. She already knew her way around and she still accepted my invitation. Somehow, I wouldn't let the tiny voice that said she was just being polite drown out the louder one that screamed she said yes because she wanted an excuse to spend time with me.

"I'll call you," I said as I walked toward the door. I didn't want to leave, but if I didn't make myself go, I would have found a way to stay there. "Maybe we can see each other again before school starts."

"I'd really like that." Bella's cheeks had turned pink again and I wanted so badly just to touch them, to feel the heat under my fingertips. I felt my hand twitch with need. Instead, I smiled at her again, and walked back out the open door.

When I got back home, the house was empty, which was a surprise. It was hardly ever empty. I ran up to my room, not wanting to push my luck. I'd have to face everyone eventually.

As soon as I flung myself on my bed, I realized it was because of my mother that I had my solitude. There was nothing I could buy to thank her for this. Instead, I pulled out my cell phone and found the nicest picture of Bella that I had and sent it to her along with her name.

It was definitely too soon to call her, I told myself. But was it too soon to email her? I had no idea. I wasn't versed in the art of courting and the only guys I really knew were my father, Jasper, and Emmett.

Asking my father was just too horrifying a scenario to contemplate. He spent much of the universally detested sex talk making vague hand gestures and gratuitous references to the strangest euphemisms ever uttered by a man with a medical degree. One minute he was referring to farming machinery and the next footwear. He even quoted Shakespeare. This wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't Ophelia's lines he referenced.

Emmett acted like he knew everything there was about women, but in reality, he only knew Rose. And Rose, she was a special case.

I could ask Jasper, but, like Emmett, he specialized in one woman alone, and I didn't think I could listen to him talk without being forced to acknowledge that all of his wisdom was in reference to my baby sister.

So, I sat at my laptop, staring at my inbox, wondering what I should do. I noticed that Alice had emailed me the details on how to get through the backdoor to the school's system.

I figured I could change my schedule first, and then I could break down and just ask Alice how to best go about things with Bella. I was just delaying the inevitable with her anyhow.

I checked Newton's schedule after mine, noting the classes I wanted to avoid. I could deal with Mallory, but Newton was unbearable.

It was then that I found myself looking up Bella's schedule. We shared only one class. I sighed. That was too bad. I would have liked to spend more time with her in school.

Finally, I went back to mine and had only a moment of hesitation before I switched myself into Bella's classes. It wouldn't rid me of my Newton problem, but the benefits of being with Bella outweighed any annoyance Newton could provide.

I had only seen her less than an hour ago and I already missed her. I wanted her to feel the same was as me, no, I _needed_ her to.

I would do everything in my power to make it so.

* * *

Chapter three! Um. Yeah. I spent a long time trying to decide on Edward's favourite movie and book. Each of them are significant. Especially his book choice.

How long do you think Edward lasts until he contacts Bella?


	4. You Give Me A Heart Attack

Thanks to Leanne for helping me, despite being sick.

Chapter playlist:_ Why Can't I Be You_: The Cure.

I neither own nor profit from the Twiverse.

Thanks for the reviews. I always love receiving them. I'm sorry I can't reply to them at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 4: You Give Me A Heart Attack

Somehow, I managed to close my browser without emailing her, convincing myself that doing so less than an hour after we said goodbye reeked of desperation. It wasn't strictly a lie: I was desperate, in the way I felt for her and in the way I was completely out of my scope.

Instead, I refocused said desperation to the one channel that would best serve it. Picking up my cell phone, I quickly sent a text message to my sister, using the code we'd developed as children for utter secrecy.

If Jasper and Emmett realized I asked Alice for help and not them, they'd never let me live it down. Ever.

I decided to hop in the shower and try to scrub away some of the tension and nerves that had built up in me over the course of the day. As I stood under the heat of the spray, memories of the past twenty-four hours I'd tried not to linger on came back to me in a rush.

Closing my eyes, I could see her face in my mind, the way it lit up when she smiled. Then the way her hand felt, and the heat of her leg against my own. I reached down, stroking myself, remembering the way her breasts felt pressed against my back and the way her thighs felt under my hands as I carried her through the forest and then again to her house. The scent of her skin flooded back to me, though I could not describe it or pinpoint what made it so delicious for the life of me.

Despite all those glorious things about her, her smell, the way she felt, it was the sound of her laugh, echoing through my memory, which drove me over the edge. I stood there, panting, in the shower, staring blankly at the drain. That was the first time I ever masturbated thinking about someone I actually _knew_ and it was a bit disconcerting. I wondered if Bella would know when we saw each other again.

I dressed in a hurry, not caring if I was throwing dry clothes on my wet body. There were far more pressing things on my mind. Like Bella. And if I should email her tonight…call her…or go for a jog and accidentally on purpose pass by her house.

When I got back in my room, Alice was already there, sitting on my bed, bouncing in her impatience.

"Talk. Now. Leave out _nothing_," she commanded as she pointed toward my chair, indicating I should sit.

Knowing she was my best chance at winning Bella's favour, I obeyed without complaint. I told her about the serendipitous meeting in the rain, the groceries, the invitation I gave Bella, Chief Swan's evil eye, seeing her today, the walk in the woods, the conversation on the rock, carrying her back, and the way she smiled at me when I said I'd call her.

"You have it bad," Alice commented with a rather large grin on her face. "Are you sure she only held your hand? You're acting like she held a lot more than that."

"First of all, never go there," I said, shuddering at my sister suggesting anything sexual. But I wanted to tell Alice she was right, in a way, that Bella held my heart. However, it sounded cheesy enough in my own thoughts; voicing something that corny would be sibling suicide.

"Secondly," I added, with a grin. "I don't mind having it bad for her."

Alice looked touched but there was a hint of pity in her eyes. "I'm glad you like this girl and I'm not going to tell you it's too soon. I knew Jasper was the one from the moment I saw him…"

"Where's the 'but'?" I asked, a bit peevish that Alice wasn't expressing the same level of excitement that I surely felt. I wanted her support. I needed it, as much as I hated to admit to it. Though we didn't always agree, we were often of a mind, and we stood by each other.

"I don't want you hurt," she said after a moment. "You're not like Em and me. And I don't want you to change," she added quickly, as if she worried about offending me. "I just know that you don't interact very well with anyone that's not us."

She was right. Bella was the first person I'd willingly sought out for company outside of my family. It was a bit unnerving, but I couldn't help the draw I felt towards her. She was just…perfect.

"If you met her, you'd understand," I said finally. "You'll like her, too."

There was a gleam in Alice's eye that I immediately distrusted.

"That's actually a good idea," Alice commented. "I think meeting her is in order."

This was getting into dangerous territory with Alice. I loved her, but she was a force to be reckoned with once she'd made up her mind. But, if I played it smart, I could have this work in my favour.

"Sure," I said," on one condition."

"What is it?" She looked braced for negotiation. Again, I wondered if I could convince her to go into law. Perhaps, she could specialize in something that incorporated her knowledge of economics and the stock market.

"If you approve," I began, knowing this was the right way to get her to go along with me. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure that it would matter if she didn't approve. The more I thought about Bella, the more I was sure…"I want you to help me to court her."

"Court?" Alice said with a snort. She often told me that Dad's way of speaking was rubbing off on me. Then she fixed me with a soft smile. "You know I will."

"So, what should I do?" I asked in a rush. "Should I call her? Email her? If so, when? Now? Tonight? Tomorrow? When's too soon? Or am I already too late?"

Alice held her hand up to stop me from rambling. For that, I was grateful. I stopped talking. "You were telling me that you needed to get a few books. Ask her to help you pick some out. Didn't you say she liked reading?"

I smiled. That actually sounded like a good idea. "Thanks, Alice. Are you sure now's not too soon?"

She laughed. "You got it so bad."

"But it'll be all right?" I asked, not willing to be distracted. She nodded and walked to the door.

"I hope you appreciate," she said before she left my room," how hard I'm going to have to work at distracting Jasper from asking about you."

I scowled at her. "I hope you appreciate how hard _I'm_ going to have to work erasing that imagery from my poor brain."

Even after she closed my door, I could hear her laughing. For someone as short and cute as her, she could be phenomenally irritating.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up my cell phone, pressed eight, and then send. It was lame that I already had her set on a speed dial, but I didn't care.

"Hello," a man answered. In all the scenarios I had envisioned, not one of them had Chief Swan answering the phone. I wished I could hang up and try again later.

"Um, hello, may I speak with Bella, please?" I asked, using my most courteous voice. I had no hope that he wouldn't recognize it.

"Edward," he grumbled, more to himself than me. "Hold on a moment."

I heard him yell for her and say my name in a disgruntled tone even with his voice muffled, and waited with ever-growing knots in my stomach.

"Hello," she answered, a bit breathless. "Edward?"

I smiled at her voice. "Bella."

"I'm surprised you called."

Shifting on my feet, I looked out my window. "I was under the impression that you wanted me to call you."

"I did. I do," Bella said quickly. "Still, I didn't expect…you're so…well…um. I'm glad you called, Edward," she said finally, stopping the babble in its tracks.

The knots tightened and loosened again. "I was calling to invite you out again," I forced myself to say, before I lost my nerve.

"Oh? Is there a mysterious underbelly to life in Forks that I never knew about?" Bella asked, clearly amused.

Laughing, I replied, "Yes, but if I told you about it, I'd have to kill you. Actually, I was hoping you'd go shopping with me and my sister tomorrow."

"Shopping?" Her voice was filled with a cold dread that was usually reserved for sleeping on Elm Street or camping at Crystal Lake.

"For books," I added before she could turn me down. "I needed to get some books for self-study and wanted some advice on what to get for pleasure."

"My one weakness," Bella said, delighted, "and you already know it. Are you sure you need more books, Edward, you're far too good already."

"Good at what?"

"Reading things," she replied. "At least with me."

My body was doing weird things at her every word, squirming, knotting, fluttering, softening, hardening, all at once and far too much.

"Of course I need more," I said, implying more than just books, "there's always room for improvement and I'd hate to lose what I already have."

"When can we go?" Bella asked, sounding impatient. I wished I could say 'right now!'.

"Tomorrow morning?" I offered. "Any time that's good for you, is good for me."

Bella hummed as she thought and it send shivers down my spine. I filed that sound for later on, after I went to bed. "Eight? Is that too early?"

"No. Port Book and News opens at eight and there's Odyssey Bookshop, too. Unless you want to go Seattle instead of Port Angeles?"

"Port Angeles is fine. And Alice is coming?" I wondered if that was disappointment I heard in her voice. Would she rather the trip be just the two of us?

Offering it despite knowing how much it would annoy Alice, I said, "If you'd rather not meet her, I'm sure she won't mind if we went alone."

"No, no," Bella replied quickly. "It's fine. I'm just worried she won't like me."

"Alice may be a bit of a pain, but she's a great sister and friend," I said, hoping to allay Bella's worries. "She's my best friend, after all, and I'm not the sort of guy that has any friends at all. And she'll love you, how could she not?"

"Yeah, right." Disbelief coloured Bella's tone when she spoke.

"Seriously," I continued. "I don't really have any friends that don't already live in this house. I've often been accused of being an arrogant curmudgeon, steadfast in my obstinacy, and overly melancholic."

"So, the charming, sweet side you've been showing me is just an act?"

I grinned. "You think I'm sweet and charming?"

"Don't try to avoid the question!"

"Let's just say that you bring out the best in me."

"Edward," Bella said softly.

I wondered if she was smiling, too. It sounded like she was.

There was a quick tap on my door and I sighed in annoyance. "As much as I'd love to continue discussing all the ways you find me pleasing and wonderful…" she laughed at that," I have to get down to dinner or my mother will be displeased. That is never a good thing."

"All right, Edward, I should go, too, anyhow and start making dinner for Charlie. I'll see you and Alice tomorrow at eight."

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

I closed my eyes and phone at the same time. The Bella-cloud I was in dissipated and I suddenly had a rush of all the nerves that had disappeared when I heard her voice. It was so overwhelming my knees felt weak.

Chanting to myself that I would see Bella in less than eighteen hours, I placed my cell phone on my desk and left my room. As I entered the dining room, I could see the unadulterated curiosity on everyone's faces, excepting Alice's, of course. I knew I couldn't keep dodging the bullet and that I'd have to talk to Jasper and Emmett eventually. But, I wanted to be on more stable ground with Bella first. At least I wouldn't have to deal with it right this moment.

Cheered by the thought of my mother's rule about not talking during meals, I went to join my family for dinner.

~*~

Alice came into my room just after five, robbing me of at least thirty-five minutes of sleep. I glared blearily at her, but said nothing in favour of beginning my morning rituals.

"I'm picking out your clothes today," Alice said by way of greeting. "The last two times you met Bella, you were dressed like a slob."

I rolled my eyes as I finished my crunches. "I want nothing to do with whatever you want me to wear."

"I thought you said you liked this girl," Alice asked, eyebrow arched and lips pursed.

Sighing, I began my push-ups. "I do. That's why I don't want to visit her looking like a gayer version of Ryan Seacrest."

Despite herself, Alice laughed. "Is that even possible? And why do you think I'd do that to you?"

"I've seen what you forced Jasper out of the house wearing," I replied seriously. Only men that were thoroughly whipped dressed like that. If Bella agreed to date me, I'd surely join their ranks - and gladly at that. Still, until that happy day, I was keeping my man-card and dressing as I pleased.

"Fine," Alice said, conceding defeat far too easily to put me at ease. "Any girl good enough for my brother should like him, even if he's dressed like a hobo."

Snorting, I got up and headed off to the shower. "I promise to wear a shirt without holes, stains, or crass-yet-amusing sayings on it."

"That's something, I suppose," Alice said with a much-suffered tone to her voice.

Bella was waiting outside this time when I pulled up to her house.

"She should sit in the front," Alice said, turning to me. "I don't mind sitting in the back."

I hopped out of the car and opened the door for Alice to change seats. Bella had a bemused smile on her face, but sat down in the passenger seat without a word. I closed the door for her and sent a quick prayer that the drive to Port Angeles wouldn't be as uncomfortable as I imagined it would be.

"Bella, good morning," I greeted her with a smile. "This is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is my…Bella." Bella blushed as she shook Alice's hand.

I hoped my slip would go unnoticed, or at least unmentioned.

"So, Bella," Alice began and I tried not to cringe. Any poor, innocent person—like Bella—who didn't know Alice, would think this the beginning of a pleasant exchange. People who knew better—like me—braced themselves like a hostile witness in court.

Bella turned to give Alice her attention, being her sweet, kind self, unknowingly looking into the face of a demon.

"You just moved here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Arizona to live with Charlie, I mean, my dad."

"You call your dad by his name?" Alice asked, unabashedly curious.

Bella shrugged. "I only spent a few weeks with him a year. My mom calls him that, so I just got used to thinking of him that way, too."

And that started the deluge of questions about Bella, her mother, her mother's new husband, her father, her old school, where she used to shop, what she liked to study. I just focused on driving, only interjecting a comment when my opinion was asked. Which didn't happen very often.

"Have you met anyone since you moved up here?" Alice asked after she exhausted the subject of Bella's past pets—one goldfish—and old boyfriends—none, thank God.

"Just you," Bella said, and then I felt her eyes on me, "and Edward."

"Aren't you bored?"

Bella's voice registered surprise. "Why would I be bored?"

"Haven't you been spending the last few days with him?" I saw Alice pointing at me through the rearview mirror. I scowled at her. Evil little demon.

I caught Bella's expression from the corner of my eye. It was one of my favourites. That ineffectual irritation. So adorable. "How could I be bored with Edward?"

Alice had the nerve to snort. "It's Edward!"

"I could never be bored spending time with him," Bella defended. "You should be glad to have a brother like him."

"Brother?" I couldn't stop myself from saying. If she saw me like a brother, I should find myself a cliff to hurl myself from, along with a party of lemmings.

"I didn't…I meant…for Alice…you're a good brother for Alice," Bella rambled, reminding me of our phone call. She blushed a pretty pink and tried to hide her face under her hair.

Reaching over, I tucked it back over her shoulder. "And far too nice," I said, glaring at Alice by way of rearview mirror again. I opened my compact disc compartment and glanced over to Bella. "Would you like to play something?"

If there was music on, perhaps Alice couldn't continue on her little rampage. When I looked back again, Alice was looking in Bella's direction with a pleased smile on her face.

Bella picked up Stravinsky's 'Rite of Spring' and placed it in the player. "I always wanted to hear this performed live."

Music filled the car and we drove the rest of the way not talking about anything beyond either liking or disliking a particular arrangement.

Despite things calming down in the car, I was never so pleased to park and finally get out of the confined space.

"I'll meet you guys later on," Alice said as we neared the bookstore. I was a little surprised. Alice originally had planned to stay with us for the duration. I wondered why she changed her mind. "I have a few errands to run. The same spot, Edward."

Bella looked at me curiously as Alice walked away. "The Garden Café is where we meet up after shopping. They have good tea, pastries, that sort of thing."

"Sure," Bella said, and then turned toward the bookstore. "This looks a lot more promising than the library."

I laughed. "A traveling cart of soggy, old newspapers looks more promising than that dump."

Bella giggled as I held the door for her and walked inside the store.

The bookstore was relatively empty this early in the morning, which was nice. I hated crowds.

"You mentioned needing to get a few books?" Bella asked after we stepped inside.

I nodded and walked toward my desire shelves. "I need to pick up a new copy of _The Prince_, mine is worn out, Plato's _The Republic_, and _Theorizing Surveillance_."

After I got the books I needed for my studies, we browsed the store unhurriedly, making idle conversation about our respective childhoods. She told me about her experiences riding a bike and the two broken arms she received in her mission to learn how. I told her about boyhood dream of growing up to be Spiderman. She laughed harder than necessary at that, but I didn't mind. I could listen to her laugh all day.

"What should I get?" I asked as we walked past the Austin section. I saw her eyeing a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_furtively, and picked it up when she wasn't looking.

"Don't you know what you want?" Bella asked, lips pursed, but unable to hide the subtle grin sneaking upon them.

"In some cases," I replied lightly, "but didn't you agree to help me to pick out something to read for pleasure?"

Ah, there it was. That lovely blush. I'd force myself to say all sorts of embarrassingly forward things to see that as often as possible.

"Have you a copy of this?" she asked, holding up a copy of _The Tempest_.

I smiled. "I tend to favour the tragedies."

"Isn't it, though?" Bella asked, with that expression that I came to know as stubborn resistance.

"I thought it a romance."

Bella snorted and paged through the book, looking for a passage, it seemed. "Technically, I guess. Miranda does get her happy ending, but not without pain. People and things conspire against them. She doubts herself and his love for her…"

Her eyes shifted down to the page she was looking at, and read, "_At mine unworthiness, that dare not offer what I desire to give, and much less take, what I shall die to want. But this is trifling, and all the more it seeks to hide itself, the bigger bulk it shows. Hence, bashful cunning, and prompt me, plain and holy innocence. I am your wife if you will marry me. If not, I'll die your maid. To be your fellow…you may deny me, but I'll be your servant whether you will or no._"

"_My mistress, dearest, and thus I humble ever_."

"You know it?" Bella asked, eyes bright. "I thought you said you only read the tragedies."

"No, I said I favoured tragedies. Not that I read them only."

Smirking, Bella placed the book back on the shelf. "_Sweet lord, you play me false_."

"_No, my dearest love, I would not for the world_."

After that, we left Shakespeare alone. Though, I wouldn't mind reciting half the plays with Bella. Her inflection made my stomach flip in all the best ways.

Bella looked at me, as if contemplating something, and then he grabbed my hand and led me to another section. I never wanted her to let my hand go again.

Before we left, she managed to cajole me into buying _Peter Pan_, _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_ and _Alice Through the Looking Glass_, claiming that to dismiss them as children's tales was premature and wholly inaccurate.

I would have agreed to buy the entirety of Barbara Cartland's oeuvre if she asked. Thankfully, she didn't.

We left the store and went to meet Alice at the Café Garden. They spent most of it talking to each other, and I looked through my copy of _The Republic_, staring at few pages longer than others.

After a nice lunch, we ambled around for an hour before we drove back home. Alice and Bella seemed to get along, which was good, and I had managed to get a few things for Bella that she seemed to like without her noticing. I hoped that she would like my gifts.

Saying goodbye to Bella was as difficult as it was the day before if not more so.

"Well, I had a great time today. Your sister is nice." Bella's fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm glad." I didn't want to leave. "Tomorrow…are you busy?"

Bella's smile could have knocked me to the ground. "No, but I wouldn't mind if someone would keep me busy."

"I'd like to offer my services, then," I replied, overjoyed, "since you helped me, today."

I stared at her, then, taking in every inch of her beautiful face. Her smile, her eyes, everything. And she stared back, hopefully doing the same. I didn't know how long I would have continued if it weren't for Alice honking my car horn, pulling me away and back to reality.

"'Til tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

When I got into the car, Alice was surprisingly quiet. I was expecting her to jump on me the minute we were alone.

"Well?" I said, unable to wait another minute for her opinion.

"I'm still waiting," Alice answered cryptically.

I turned to look at her for a moment before forcing my eyes back on the road. "For what?"

"The 'thank you' you clearly owe me."

Bemused, I frowned. "What?"

"Didn't your lovely and most wonderful sister leave you and _your_ Bella alone for most of the day? And didn't this brilliant and under appreciated sister do it in such a way that _your_ Bella didn't comment on it?"

I tried not to blush as I realized my slip didn't go unnoticed at all. "Thank you, Alice," I said, meaning it despite her teasing.

Alice smiled brightly. "She's wonderful, Edward."

"She is," I agreed.

"And there's one thing you don't have to worry about," she added.

"What's that?"

With a smug grin, Alice said, "She's got it just as bad for you, as you do her."

If it weren't for the want of seeing Bella again, I could have died happily right then.

~*~

I was so lost in thoughts of Bella when I walked into my room that I almost didn't notice someone had been in there during my absence. A file folder lay on my desk, completely innocuous, save for what it represented. I wondered, briefly, what Alice and Emmett felt when they saw theirs…

A small part of me didn't want to look. That part wanted to push the folder through the shredder without a second glance. Curiosity burned within me, stronger than my ethics, more intense than my desire to be patient and learn whatever was in there in due time. I edged closer to the desk, more resolved the closer I was.

On the label, written in elegant script, was Bella's full name. Though I knew her name would be there, it still gave me a shock. I swallowed over the lump in my throat.

There was a short note attached with a paperclip to the front. It was from my father.

_Edward,_

_You have my blessing._

_Dad.  
_

If there were anything I needed to know, I could just ask her, couldn't I? But, as my father had given his blessing, I knew there was nothing untoward hidden in her past. I could just put the folder aside and forget about it. There was no real need to read the information my father had given me.

Then the words I'd read in the café came back to me, as if waiting for this moment of indecision.

_"It is an absolutely necessary characteristic of the lover that he should be devoted to everything closely connected with the object of his love."_

I flipped open the folder and began to read.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Anyhow, there's a thread for this story over on the Twilighted Forum.

Come on over...I promise to post teasers and answer questions. :)


	5. You Burn Brighter Than Most

Thanks to Leanne for helping me, despite (still) being sick and thank you for listening to me whine about getting this chapter right.

Chapter playlist:_ Dandelion_: Audioslave.

I neither own nor profit from the Twiverse.

Sorry, this chapter took so long. I basically rewrote it. I hurried up some things and pushed back some others. But, it will be worth it, I think.

I always love to hear from you. Thank you for the reviews, etc.

* * *

Chapter Five: You Burn Brighter Than Most

All I learned of Bella and her past from my father's file was like a tease - a taste, only, and what I wanted was to sit at the buffet.

I couldn't care less about her parents' financial situation, the teams Phil, her stepfather, played for, the schools she'd attended as a child, or the grades she'd received. The only thing I discovered that mattered to me at all was her birthday, which was coming up rather soon. It was something I could look forward to, if I remained optimistic.

She was amazing and I wanted her. Badly. Each day with her brought me both confidence and paranoia. It was as if I had two sides to me, each dueling for control. Part of me knew that she liked me. She kept asking me to visit, kept emailing me, talking to me on the phone. She trusted me enough to spend entire days with her alone in my car, the woods, without a cell phone of her own.

On the other hand, there was that unrelenting side of me that shouted that she was humouring me. If I asked her what I dearly wanted to, would she turn me down? Tell me she liked me only as a friend? I didn't know if I could handle that. What was perfectly clear to me was how very much I liked her. Beyond that, if I were completely honest with myself. I tried to not think about it, but the thought I might just _love_ her just wouldn't disappear.

These last two weeks were the best of my life and that only served to remind me how pathetic I really was. And it also reminded me of certain things I needed to discuss with her, despite how pitiful it made me feel.

Tomorrow was the first day of school and it could be the best or the worst day of school I've yet to experience.

I was not optimistic. In fact, I dreaded it the way most people feared IRS tax audits and getting friendly with Barney the prison guard.

I didn't want to share her. I couldn't quell the fear that she would drop me from her life the second she met other people. It wasn't that I thought there was anyone else better for Bella than me. I didn't. It was that I didn't think anyone was good enough, including myself.

"Edward," Alice called to me, annoyed look on her face. This was why I rarely left my room. Every time I did, someone wanted to talk to me about things I'd rather not.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" I walked around her and grabbed my coat. It was an hour earlier than arranged, but fourteen hours without seeing Bella's face was long enough.

"You've spent all this time with Bella, but you've yet to bring her here."

"And?" I couldn't very well say what I was really thinking, which was _being cannibalized by zombies sounds more pleasant._

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "When are you going to introduce her to the rest of the family?"

"I'll invite her to sit with us at lunch," I offered. That was as much as I was willing to do at this point. I knew I wasn't ready to invite her to meet my parents. They were perfectly nice, but weird. So incredibly weird.

"And Mom and Dad?" she pressed. Alice never did know when to let a thing drop. Brat.

Shrugging, I turned toward the kitchen, trying to escape the conversation. "Soon."

"Mom," I called out. She came around the corner two minutes later, smiling brightly. There was paint all over her favourite smock.

"Off to see Bella again?" She asked, knowing very well where I was going. I nodded.

"I'm glad to see my picnic lunch won't go to waste. Be home by seven. Your father has a meeting, so we'll be having a late dinner."

"Painting again?"

She nodded. "I know I'm terrible at it," she said ruefully. "But, I do enjoy it. I can just tell everyone whatever I'm drawing is an abstract. They don't need to know it wasn't on purpose."

Laughing, I kissed her cheek. "Have fun, Mom."

"You too, dear," she replied. "But not so much fun that we get a call from a certain officer of the law. You better mind those hands and lips of yours, young man."

If there were ways to actually die from embarrassment, this would have made the list. Esme stood there, staring at me in earnest, hands on her hips. The paintbrush in her right hand dripped on the floor. "_Mom._"

"Edward," she said in that way that a mother does to demand obedience. Her eyes bore into my own, holding me there until I did so.

Ignoring the way Alice was curled up on the floor laughing, I gave my mother my most sincere expression, and said, not knowing if it was a lie or not, "I promise."

As I drove to Bella's, I tried to still the despair that was building about tomorrow. I didn't want to ruin this last day before school with her by moping. According to everyone that ever met me, I had brooding down to a science. Bella didn't need to experience that for herself.

The first thing I noticed was Chief Swan's cruiser parked in the driveway. That wasn't a good omen. If I hadn't wanted to see Bella so badly, I'd have turned around.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. As much as it pained me, I still hadn't made a good impression on her father. And as the days wore on, I suspected it had nothing to do with my driving and everything to do with my y-chromosome.

"Edward," her dad said as he opened the door. "It's you, again."

I plastered a smile on my face. "Yes, sir. Bella asked me to accompany her today."

"Just great," he mumbled under his breath as he stepped aside. "Why don't you come in and join us…we're about to eat."

"Thank you, Chief Swan," I said, accepting the invitation. I was sure this was some kind of a test. Telling him I'd already eaten wouldn't go over well, I suspected. "I'd love to have breakfast with you and Bella."

When I walked into the kitchen, Bella was cooking eggs on the stove. Glancing at me over her shoulder, she said, "Hello, Edward." She'd looked at me with her beautiful face; it had been too long since I'd last seen it. "Scrambled okay?"

"I'll eat whatever you make me, Bella." That earned a quiet scoffing sound from Charlie.

After she finished cooking, we all sat around the small table in the kitchen and began to eat. There was an awkward tension in the air.

"So, Bells," Charlie said after a few minutes, "Where are you two going today?"

I stopped eating and stared at Charlie, who turned and gave me an irritated, "_What?_

There was no easy way to deal with this. To ignore him would be rude, but to explain myself was like chewing glass. "My parents raised me not to talk during meals, sir."

"I see," Charlie said in politely disinterested tone. "My house," he added, then, with the subtlety of a wrecking ball, "my rules."

"Of course, Chief Swan."

"Dad," Bella said, giving her father a pointed look. "Would you attempt to be nice?"

Charlie stared at her for a few minutes before he slumped in defeat. "Why don't you call me Charlie, Edward?"

"Thank you, Charlie," I replied, noticing the way his eye twitched as I used his given name.

"Bells, I'm off to work," he said, getting to his feet, plate in hand. "I want you home at a reasonable hour tonight. I don't want to hear any grumbling when I give you a ride in the morning."

"Oh, no," Bella groaned, banging her head lightly on the table. "It's not far. I'll get up extra early and walk."

"You're not walking." Charlie said, exasperated. "What's wrong with me giving you a ride?"

"I do not want to start my first day at a new school being dropped off by the Chief of Police in a cruiser," Bella said, mortified at the thought.

"If I may, Bella, Charlie," I interrupted before the discussion could escalate. "I'd be happy to drive Bella to school. I leave my house early anyhow."

Bella jumped to her feet, tripping in her haste, and landed halfway in my lap to give me an awkward hug. "Thanks, Edward"

"Anything for you, Bella." I stared at her eyes, sparkling with happiness, delighted that it was I that put it there.

Clearing his throat, Charlie tore our attention away from each other. "No speeding, no being late to school, no being late coming home, no playing hooky, and no funny business." The last was given with a very pointed glare.

"Yes, Chief Swan," I replied automatically. Bella rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get her jacket. Charlie gave me one last glare for good measure and left.

"Thanks again," Bella said when she came downstairs. "Starting at a new school is bad enough without beginning the day with that sort of trauma."

I laughed. "As if I'd let anything traumatize you."

She watched me out of the corner of her eye as she took the key from its hidden spot and locked the door, replacing it after. Offering her my arm, I led her to the car, and opened the door for her.

"You really don't have to do that," Bella said. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last, I suspected. Moreover, she couldn't walk more than three feet without tripping.

I shrugged. "It's how I was raised. My mother would rake me over the coals if she got wind of me being anything less than a perfect gentleman."

"I promise not to tell."

"My mother is a wonderful, kind, patient woman and I love her dearly. I've disobeyed her once or twice, as children are wont to do, and she has, in return, put the fear of God in me. Obeying is so much simpler," I deadpanned.

"But it's so unnecessary. I'm quite capable opening _and_ closing a variety of doors. I've even on occasion sat down in a chair and pulled myself to a table with no assistance whatsoever."

"Just humour me, Bella. It's not like I'm telling you to give up the vote."

She laughed, eyes crinkling, and shoved me lightly in the arm. "As if you could make me."

"Oh, I have something for you," I said, pointedly ignoring the scowl that appeared on her face. She had mentioned that she didn't like gifts, but I chose to ignore her warning. I had a feeling that she'd like what I got for her, in the end. "To celebrate the impending boredom of classes at Forks High."

"Edward," she growled. I shook my head and pointed to her gift. "It better not be expensive."

I watched as she tore away the paper and was instantly delighted at her smile. She liked it.

"Oh, how did you know?" Bella exclaimed, holding the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ to her chest. "I left my copy back in Phoenix. Oh Edward! Thank you, so much."

I smiled at her, so lost in her enthusiasm that I didn't have time to brace myself before she leaned close to me and brushed her lips against my cheek. I'd wager it took a good five minutes for my heart to restart. My fingers touched the spot where her lips had been in reverence.

"You're welcome," I murmured. Bella was still smiling at me and my heart was now racing out of control. "It was…my pleasure."

It seemed only I was feeling the electricity in the car as Bella was paging through her book. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and searched valiantly for a safe subject to discuss.

"Where do you want to go today?" I asked as she fiddled with the radio. She's the only one I'd ever allowed the pleasure, but she didn't even know as much to fully appreciate the implications.

"Hmm, let's go to our rock," she replied, settling on a station. There was a smile playing on her lips. I wondered if it had to do with the mode of transportation when leaving the forest. And the way she said _our_ rock made my belly squirm, a sensation I had now accepted as the price of spending time in her presence.

"Sounds delightful," I said, pleased. Over the last ten days, I'd brought her all over the back roads of Forks. I'd shown her different places along the various trails that were made for relaxing in solitude, but more often than not, we'd gone to the rock, and talked.

The only place I'd yet to show her was a small meadow with a gorgeous view. Something told me to save it for a special occasion. Perhaps I should take here there for her birthday.

"I love it here," Bella said, dipping her feet into the water. "Even when it's raining."

Today's precipitation was a light sprinkle, which was just as good as not having rain at all…at least in this town.

"Me too," I agreed, looking at her profile. Although, I had enjoyed spending time there before, the addition of Bella made the place seem sublime.

"Oh, and before I forget, your email last night," Bella said, turning to face me with that endearingly annoyed expression. "You're totally off-base about Ophelia."

"How was I off-base?" I asked. Even after spending most of the previous days together, we emailed back and forth throughout the evening, mainly continuing debates. She hadn't responded to my last one, so I figured it was a point won in my favour. Clearly, I was wrong.

"You claimed that Ophelia killed herself due to grief, the loss of her father. That's so wrong that I don't even know where to begin."

"Oh?" I said, eyebrow raised, "then why, pray tell, did she do it?"

"You're a guy, so I really shouldn't be surprised," Bella said in a playful huff. "It's because of Hamlet. Okay, back then a woman's only asset was her virtue. She gave herself to Hamlet, believing that he loved her, and then things start unraveling. He then tells her he never loved her, abandons her. Hamlet then kills her father and she's left alone. During that time, a woman belonged to her father, then to her husband. Without either, she was lost."

I nodded, considering her argument. "Still, her father's death impacted her."

"Only so much as a catalyst. It was the last straw, to be sure, but she would have never been that broken if Hamlet had not done it so thoroughly. It was cruel."

"But he did love her," I stated. "He tried to warn her."

"With his letter?" Bella scoffed. "Why should she believe one thing over the other?"

"It was a message to her. Similar to the one he gave Horatio…he was warning her that he was about to play a role counter to the truth. If she loved him so much, should she not have trusted him?"

"It seemed to her that her lover went mad and then her father had been killed!"

"Ah, so her father's death _did_ have something to do with her suicide."

"For which Hamlet was to blame."

"She didn't know that."

"Ah, but, Hamlet was the source of all her troubles, in the end."

"Hamlet only acted like this because Claudius killed his father."

"Sheesh, if you go in that direction, pretty soon you'll be blaming Claudius' parents for birthing him. You just don't want to admit that I'm right."

Bella's face was flushed with aggravation and the conviction of her argument. I so badly wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to mess up anything between us. Without thinking, I ran my finger down the curve of her cheek, watching as the pink on her cheeks darkened.

"That's not fighting fair, Edward," Bella whispered. I couldn't look her in the eyes, my own resolutely focused on the way her blush traveled the length of her neck.

"I admit it; you're right," I replied softly. "I concede this battle." I conceded more than this argument. There wasn't any use in denying that she already thoroughly owned me.

We stayed like that for a while until her stomach growled. She ducked her head in embarrassment, but I told her she was being ridiculous. My mom had packed us another lunch, as she had every day since the first, and we ate it in a comfortable silence.

After we ate, we laid back on the rock, quietly splashing our feet in the stream. I never wanted the day to end or tomorrow begin.

"So, Edward, tell me about what to expect tomorrow." She played with a blade of grass, seeming nervous for some reason.

"Well." I really didn't know how to start. "I'm probably not the best person to ask, Bella. Perhaps Alice?"

"Why?" She looked at me curiously, but her expression held no censure. I had to be honest with her.

I ran my hand through my hair. This was going to be harder than I'd thought. "I've really never had any friends. Alice and I actually boarded for grades six through eight at the Northwest School. We were supposed to stay there until college, but my mother and father missed us too much and decided that we had to come back home to start at Forks High.

"When I got here, unlike Alice, I really didn't get along with anyone. Then I met Newton. I am usually not bothered by other people's quirks, but something about him irritated me beyond measure.

"He's been in almost all my classes since freshman year. He spent all his time goofing off, trying to impress girls, and pretending to be everyone's friend. I found out the hard way that it was all an act. Turning fourteen is a big milestone in my family, so I not only had to balance the school's coursework, which wasn't too strenuous, admittedly, but I also had tutors after school and extra lessons.

"Newton started trying to hang out with me after he failed a few tests. I tried to do the right thing and tutor him, but what he really wanted was for me to do the work for him. When I refused, he seemed fine about it. Then, during a test, the little bastard tried to copy off my test."

Bella's eyes widened. "Did you get caught?"

"No, I didn't," I replied. "But I did inform the teacher, afterwards. I knew it was wrong, unfortunately, not many of Newton's many friends agreed."

"Oh, no," Bella murmured in sympathy. "That boy was wrong, but you paid for it."

"It was fine," I said, not wanting her to pity me. "I'm fine with it. I didn't let it distract me from my grades."

Bella looked unhappy all of a sudden, and I had no idea why. Then, I thought back through my words. Damn. "Although you could probably sidetrack me from a meteor falling from the sky, Bella, I don't see you as a _distraction_. And if you are, you're the best sort."

"Edward," Bella murmured, blushing. "I…thank you."

Though what I really wanted was to make it so Bella would want to hang out only with me, I also didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was about starting a new school. I felt suddenly magnanimous. "Anyhow, this school is all right. There are a few mean kids, but you'll find them anywhere. Most of them are just fine. The classes are boring, for me anyway, but there are no outrageously bad teachers."

"That's at least something." Bella still didn't seem too sure. I wanted to assure her that we'd have all our classes together, but there was no way I could explain how that happened to her.

"I wanted to ask," I said instead, "if you'd like to join me at lunch…"

Bella smiled at me. "I figured that was a given."

"Oh, don't agree too quickly."

"Whyever not?"

"Well, I eat lunch with my family. They're…my family."

"Tell me more about them? Are they all like Alice?"

"Nope. You'd never agree if I did. You'll just have to see them for yourself."

Grinning, Bella nudged my arm. "Fine. You're not going to scare me off, you know."

I thought about Bella's folder—hidden in my safe—and my father's other relatives. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

The sky was darkening a little, though due to the time or weather, I wasn't sure.

"I wish we could just stay here," Bella said, voicing my thoughts. Her words sent a thrill through me. "I don't really want to go to school tomorrow. I'm not a people person. I wish I could be somewhere warm, with water and wildlife, just you and me." She looked up at me, shyly.

"I feel the same way, Bella." I looked into here eyes and smiled. She was so beautiful. "I don't want to share you with anyone."

She blushed again and reached over, placing her hand in mine. "Edward…"

"Bella," I said, knowing that this was my chance. It couldn't have been more clear if a neon sign was overhead with the words, "Ask her, stupid!" in bright, blinking lights. Despite that, the words "Date me." sounded idiotic and "Would you be my girlfriend?" was so cliché. Bella deserved more than that.

"You're the first girl I've held hands with," I said instead. "And the first girl I've hugged. The first girl I've liked…"

"Yeah?" Bella said, then, her hand gripping mine more tightly, voice breathless.

"I don't want to say you're the first," I said, hurrying my words before her face fell. "I want to say you're the only. I want to say you're the only girl I'll hold hands with, ever."

Bella's face was gorgeous when she smiled, then.

"I want to say you're the only girl I'll embrace," I continued, emboldened, "the only girl I'll ever…like."

I leaned closer to her, "I want to say you're the only girl I'll ever," I stopped talking, and pressed my lips lightly to hers.

* * *

Awww, Edward got him some play. lol. And what's up with Daddy!Cullen? Please, join me on the Twilighted forum thread...ask any questions...I may answer them. Teaser for the next chapter should be up in a few days.

And Charlie, dear, dear Charlie...

Can you spot the Red Dwarf reference? Silence of the Lambs?


End file.
